my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Satomi Kimura/History
This page contains the detailed history for Satomi. Early Life Satomi was born Hideki Kimura to her parents. Her birth was incredibly complicated and led to her mother dying, her father was stricken with grief and struggled to care for her. He put a lot of the burden of caring for her onto her aunt. After five years of this, her aunt grew frustrated and walked out. After this, Satomi's father put her up for adoption and never looked back. She bounced from foster home to foster home for a year until she was place into a foster home at six years old. She found herself in an abusive, cold and uncaring home and built up a hostile attitude to deal with it. She stood alone and built herself up, trying not to fall apart. She became selfish and a little cruel. When she was seven years old, she was washing dishes with Aki when she dropped a plate. Without hesitation she blamed it on Aki. After Aki's punishment was over, Satomi explained that it was every kid for themslves. During this time, Satomi discovered her Quirk and showed it off to anyone who would listen. However, rumors spread that one of the kids had a Quirk and Satomi was terrified to come forward. In the end, Aki stood up and revealed her own Quirk. Satomi was shocked by this but held her tongue. A year later, Satomi's Quirk was discovered and she was moved into the Quirk House where he was reunited with Aki. Despite what Satomi had done to Aki in the past, the two of them developed a friendship. Something about Aki's personality made Satomi feel braver and she lashed out and began destroying the parents' expensive plates. Satomi was nearly injured, possibly killed, before Aki lashed out and used her Quirk to protect her. Satomi and Aki were separated and Satomi went to a different foster home. This one was much better, and she was able to grow up in a slightly normal way. She practiced her Quirk and mastered hand-to-hand combat while growing up. Middle School Now free from that home, Satomi had time to explore who she was living as a normal kid. She looked at herself, and who she was and she wasn't happy with it. She made changes in every way that she could, but she couldn't figure it out. After a few years of struggling with her image, Satomi reached the conclusion that she was trans. She pictured herself as a girl and found so much happiness in the thoughts. She kept it hidden for a while, but started spending more and more time with the girls in her middle school. She learned about what they did, and was interested in it. She made friends with many of them and expressed a desire to be more feminine. They were supportive and started involving her in their actives. While talking with one friend in particular, Satomi finally came out to someone for the very first time. Saying her thoughts out loud took a huge weight off her shoulders. Her friend wasn't sure what to think, and after they stopped talking Satomi noticed that she and the rest of their friends had become quite standoffish. It came out that her friend had spread the truth about Satomi's gender to everyone in their foster home. Satomi was scared at first, but she found her courage and embraced it. She came out in front of everyone and was pulled aside by one of the volunteers. This volunteer encouraged Satomi to be who she was, and the majority of the staff was supportive. Satomi was able to keep the majority of her friends and was able to embrace who she truly was. As the end of her middle school years approached, Satomi thought a lot about her childhood. She thought of Aki, and how brave she had been. This drove her and her desire to become a hero, so she enrolled into U.A. High where she plans on becoming a hero.